dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IX/MechaKaiser
Welcome, everyone, to a new walkthrough made by yours truly, MechaKaiser for the game Dragon Quest IX. This walkthrough, unlike some of the walkthroughs that now exist, (and by now, I mean 05-16-12), is complete and may be used by anyone who wishes to see a full review. I will show everything, including sidequests, description of bosses, locations of important places, etc. etc. Hopefully, and this a big hopefully, this walkthrough can be finished soon, so that many people can have a positive ideal on this wiki. But this is a big hopefully, so who knows? How to Play Dragon Quest IX First, you need the said game, which can be purchased at any game or Wal-Mart-type store, then you need a Nintendo DS/DSi/DS Lite/3DS (either one can work) that you can also get from either stores. You need the following as well: a pair of round, watery orbs with different colors caled "eyes", a big (or small), meaty organ in your skull called a "brain", two round things at the end of your arms that have five (or less if you had an accident) digits called hands, and oval-shaped, mostly floppy things on the sides of your head called "ears" if you want to listen to the music. Basic Controls The D-Pad (or analog stick if playing on 3DS) moves your character, as well as your stylus on the Touch Screen, and can also be used to choose commands in battle. The A button lets you talk to people and accept things, and lets you select a command in a party member's arsenal. The B button lets you cancel requests, use Party Tricks, or back out of a command or party member's turn. The Y button lets you review the story so far. The X button allows you to open the menu to either use an item, equip your party members with weapons and armor, access any field-related spells or abilities, open the Battle Records, etc. The L and R buttons don't do much, except move the camera's position, or use them like the A and B buttons. The Start button doesn't do anything, and the Select button allows you to open the Battle Records quickly (it's a quick command) Title Screen When you pop in Dragon Quest IX, you get to witness the basic Company White Screen (screen with company logo) three times, the you get to see an intro movie, like this: http://www.youtube.com//watch?v=DUb7JNGO3Ro Now, wasn't that exciting? No? Yeah, I thought so too. But anyway, you have three options on the Title Screen. You can continue you current adventure, in which you can see your current party's level and their vocations, you can delete your current adventure (highly recommended if you screw up or feel like you wanna go back and do it again, your choice), or you can change your current Nintendo WiFi Connection. Moving On Portion Here are the chapters covered in this walkthrough. *Class In Session *Heavenly Beginnings *Fallen Angel in Angel Falls...Heh heh *Big Monster versus Little Guy *Out of Angel Falls, out of mind... *Stornway and the Wight Knight *Finding the Truth in Zere *Brigadoom, Ruined Castle *Reaping the Rewards *Onwards!!!! *Phlegm and Contagion *A Sad Truth *Back to the Observatory *The Quest for the Holy Fyggs *Place of All Trades, Owner Not Found *Tower of Trades, and Irony *New Paths *Porth Llaffan, Home of famous Summon *Tywill Cave...OF DOOM!! *From Riches to Rags, and even more Rags. *Stoned and Missing *Deja Vu... Mason-Style *City of a Generous Girl *Bumbling Kidnappers and Spiders... Sound familiar? *A New way of Travel *Gleeba, what Agrabah was ripped off from *"Veruca Salt went down the chute".. dragged by a lizard *Kindness and Gleeban Peace *Nomadic Tribulations *"Maybe he's not a Wuss?" *Sexyness turned into uglyness *School's in Session... again. *Inspector Clouseau, DQ version. *Final Fygg *Tien's Betrayal *Cool-Named place, unwelcoming atmosphere *To the Bowhole *Across the Abyss *Land of the Dragon *Greygnarl, our first Dragon *The Siege *In Prison and Out of Prison *Look, MA! I'M in Heaven!" *Taking on an Empire *True Intentions *Below the Castle *The true Enemy *Immortality Taken *To the final Area! *Revisiting old friends *Final Boss *The End, or is it? *Cleaning up the messes * Super boss #1 *Treasure Maps and Bosses, Part 1 *Treasure Maps and Bosses, Part 2 *The Ultimate Weapons *The Ultimate Armor Category: Dragon Quest IX